Päivänsäde ja Menninkäinen
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: AU, perustuu samannimiseen lauluun. Aina iltaisin, huolimatta siitä, että he elivät eri maailmoissa, rakastavaisten oli tapana tavata männyn luona. Mutta tänä iltana Berwald toivoi voivansa muuttaa sen. SuFin.


Heippa, kaikki suomalaiset Hetalialaiset! En ole kirjoittanut suomeksi ficcejä kai...kuudesta kahdeksaan vuoteen?, enkä ole koskaan postittanut yhtään mihinkään, mutta ajattelin nyt tehdä sen, koska suomalainen Hetalia-yhteisö on yllättänyt minut iloisesti laajuudellaan ja suomenkielisien ficcien tarjonnallaan :D. Käännän tämän kuitenkin varmaan myös englanniksi ennen pitkää, kunhan löydän jostain aikaa...

Tämä idea on ollut minulla iät ja ajat, enkä enää edes muista mistä se tuli, mutta tämä laulu on aina ollut lähellä sydäntäni, joten eipä sen väliä.

Yritin olla luova Berwaldin aksentin kanssa...joten tein kaksoiskonsonanteista yksöiskonsonantteja, se kun tuntuu olevan yleinen vaiva ulkomaalaisten suomen kielen opettelussa. Tiedä häntä vaivaako tuo ruotsalaisia niin paljon kuin muita, mutta no jaa...tällaisissa tilanteissa on silti kiva voida käyttää omaa kieltään, kun sillä osaa vähän leikitelläkin :).

Joka tapauksessa, toivottavasti pidätte! Ja pyydän anteeksi mahdollisia kirjoitusvirheitä.

* * *

><p><em>Äidilleni, joka lauloi minulle tätä iltaisin, ja opetti minut ensimmäisenä rakastamaan musiikkia ja laulamista.<em>

* * *

><p>Hämärä alkoi hitaasti hiipiä maille, vaikkei sitä Berwaldin kotoa luolassa sijaitsevasta haltiakylästä nähnytkään. Berwald oli silti oppinut jo kauan sitten tietämään, mikä aika päivästä oli, samoin kuin kaikki kaltaisensa. Berwald oli juuri vastikään herännyt, varsin aikaisin kuten yleensäkin. Hän toivoi aina voivansa livahtaa luolan pimennosta ulos ennen kuin muut heräisivät ja alkaisivat kysellä minne tämä oikein oli mennyt jo viimeisen kahden vuoden ajan. Berwaldista tuntui aika ajoin pahalta, että hän aiheutti huolta muille, mutta syyn selittämisen yritykset kuulostivat heikoilta jopa hänen omassa päässään. Tuntui siltä, kuin syytä olisi ollut mahdotonta selittää järkevästi. Tosin syy olikin enemmän tunnepohjainen kuin järjellinen.<p>

Berwald asteli hiljaa kylän läpi, varoen herättämästä ketään. Kaikkialla oli säkkipimeää, mutta Berwald oli tottunut siihen; itse asiassa hän viihtyi muiden haltioiden tapaan kaikkein parhaimmin pimeässä. Haltiat eivät voineet elää valossa, joten he tavallisesti tulivat ulos luolistaan maan päälle keräämään ruokaa vasta auringon laskettua. Berwald tiesikin ottavansa suuren riskin menemällä ulos näin varhain, muttei enää jaksanut välittää, jos oli koskaan välittänytkään.

Berwald tunsi tiensä hyvin luolan suuaukolle ja olisi varmaan löytänyt sinne vaikkei hänellä olisikaan ollut loistavaa hämärän– vai pitäisikö sanoa pimeän –näköään. Hän näki jo valoa illan viimeisistä auringonsäteistä. Sekin jo häikäisi hänen silmiään, johtui se sitten siitä että hän tuli sysipimeästä yhtäkkiä valoon tai siitä että hänen silmänsä olivat luonnostaan valonarat. Silti hän jatkoi kävelyä valoa kohti, toivoen että kipu hellittäisi pian.

Luolan ulkopuolella vastaan tuli sankka kuusimetsä. Berwald meni samantien puiden suojiin ja hänen silmänsä löysivät hiukan helpotusta niiden varjoista. Siitä huolimatta Berwald oli näin varhain illasta melkein sokea maan päällä. Hän suunnistikin pääasiassa enemmän haju- ja kuuloaistinsa kuin silmiensä turvin läpi metsän sen yhden tietyn puun luo.

Lähellä avaraa aukiota kohosi korkea mänty. Siellä Berwaldin oli määrä olla. Hän oli varmaan tosin turhan aikaisessa...ei ollut mitään taetta että se, jota hän aina kaipasi olisi jo siellä myös...

"Berwald!" Ääni, joka oli kirkas kuin täysikuu taivaalla, heleä kuin tuuli puiden latvoissa, lempeä kuin äidin kosketus, sai Berwaldin suipot korvat värisemään, hänen sydämensä hypähtämään ja kasvonsa lämpenemään, ja hän katsoi ylös männyn alimmille oksille jä näki siellä _hänet_.

"Tino." Berwald henkäisi hieman käheästi, sillä vaikka hän oli tuntenut pojan jo useamman vuoden, Tinon pelkällä läsnäololla oli häneen edelleen se vaikutus, että hänen kurkkunsa tuntui kuivuvan ja hän melkein menetti äänensä.

Tino hymyili alas hänelle oksaltaan, muttei tullut vielä alas, vaan pysytteli siellä, missä auringon säteet vielä ylettivät koskettamaan häntä mutta hän voisi silti nähdä Berwaldin, ja päinvastoin. Berwaldista tuntui kuin hän olisi voinut katsella Tinoa ikuisuuden – tämän suloisia, pyöreitä kasvoja, suuria silmiä ja pehmeitä, siististi laskeutuvia hiuksia. Muttei hän voinut. Kuten aina, Tinon loiste kävi liiaksi silmiin ja hänen oli katsottava poispäin.

Tino oli päivänsäde, päivän viimeinen valonpilkahdus. Noin kaksi vuotta sitten Berwald oli jotenkin sattunut heräämään hieman tavallista aikaisemmin, kun aurinko vielä jotenkin pilkotteli horisontissa. Silloin hän oli törmännyt Tinoon, joka oli ollut luomassa päivän viimeisiä auringonsäteitä metsään, eikä ollut saanut poikaa sen jälkeen mielestään. Vaikka hän oli tainnut pelästyttää tämän heidän ensitapaamisellaan – Tino oli näes lentänyt läpikuultavilla siivillään heti pakoon, jättäen vain hieman kimalletta jälkeensä – oli hän jotenkin aina onnistunut löytämään Tinon uudelleen. Ajan myötä heistä oli tullut läheiset, ja nykyään he tapasivat joka päivä juuri ennen kuin aurinko laski. He käyttäytyivät kaikin puolin melkein kuin aviopuolisot, vaikkei heidän suhdettaan oltukaan koskaan varsinaisesti virallistettu.

Ainakaan vielä. Se liittyi siihen, miksi Berwald oli täällä niin aikaisin tänään.

Tino tuli alas, mutta pysytteli silti valoisalla puolella puuta. Berwald taas pysytteli varjoisalla puolella, mutta he olivat silti tarpeeksi lähekkäin voidakseen koskettaa toisiaan. Berwald otti Tinon kasvot käsiinsä ja katsoi syvälle tämän silmiin. Tinon pienemmät kädet peittivät hänen omansa. Tino tuntui aina niin lohdullisen lämpimältä, kuin tuli talvipakkasella. Silti Berwaldin oli pakko sulkea taas silmänsä, sillä Tinon loiste oli vain niin kirkas. Sen myötä hän kumartui suutelemaan tätä hellästi suulle.

Suudelman jälkeen he hymyilivät toisilleen ja kävivät vierekkäin ja käsi kädessä istumaan, nojaten männyn runkoon. Tino hoiti suurimman osan puhumisesta, sillä Berwald oli luonteeltaan kuuntelija, eikä hänellä ollut paljoa sanottavanaan. Mutta heidän suhteensa toimi hyvin sillä tavoin. He olivat melkoiset vastakohdat toisilleen, mutta tasapainottivat, täydensivät ja myötäilivät sillä tavalla sopivasti toisiaan.

Hiljalleen Tinon puheet alkoivat kuitenkin painua Berwaldin mielessä taka-alalle, kun hän pohti, miten esittäisi asiansa ja mitä Tino mahtaisi sanoa. Lopulta hän päätti, että oli parempi vain sanoa ajatuksensa suoraan. Tino osasi olla välillä varsin paksukalloinen, ja vaikka se Berwaldista olikin useimmiten lähinnä hellyyttävää, hänestä tuntui siltä ettei hän tällä kertaa kestäisi sitä, jos Tino ymmärtäisikin väärin ja hänen pitäisi yrittää selittää uudelleen.

"Tino." Berwald keskeytti pojan puheet ja sai tämän huomion itseensä. "Haluan kysyä sinulta jotain."

Tino räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneen oloisesti. "Kysy pois vain."

"Tino...menisitkö sinä naimisiin minun kansa?"

Tino räpytti silmiään uudelleen, tällä kertaa kahdesti, samalla kun hänen suunsa aukeni. "Mi-?"

"Tule minule puolisoksi. Minä pidän sinusta kylä huolta. Vien sinut kylään ja esitelen kaikile. He ihan varmasti pitäisivät sinusta ja saisit varmasti pian ystäviä, ja me voitaisiin ola yhdesä aina eikä vain muutamaa tuntia päiväsä, jos sitäkään!"

"Berwald..." Tinon ääni oli hiljainen ja hymy oli haihtunut hänen huuliltaan.

"Ei sinun tarvitse vastata nyt, jos et ole varma. Muta harkitsisit sitä edes? Taloni on mukava, emekä me koko aikaa luolisa edes vietä. Yleensä kaiki tulevat hämärän tulen ulos..." Berwald ei enää ollut itsekään kovin varma mistä puhui, mutta hänestä tuntui että jos hän nyt lakkaisi puhumasta, koko maailma romahtaisi kasaan. Tinon surunsekainen ilme oli vain niin luonnoton, varsinkin tällaisessa tilanteessa.

Sitten Tino otti Berwaldin molemmat kädet omiinsa ja katsoi tätä silmiin. Berwaldin pakotti itsensä olemaan kääntymättä poispäin, mutta joutui kuitenkin hieman siristelemään voidakseen pitää katsekontaktin.

"Berwald...jos tässä olisi kyse vain sinusta ja minusta henkilöinä, sanoisin heti kyllä." Berwaldin sydän hakkasi. Muuten hänestä tuntui kylmältä, Tinon lämmöstä huolimatta. "Mutten minä voi mennä naimisiin sinun kanssasi."

Berwald nielaisi, mutta se ei auttanut outoa kuristuksen tunnetta hänen kurkussaan tai kirvelyä hänen silmissään, jonka hän ei uskonut enää johtuvan Tinon loiseesta. "Mikset?"

Tino huokaisi syvään ja painoi päänsä alas. "Berwald...tiedätkö mitä minulle tapahtuu, jos joudun pimeään?"

Berwaldin oli myönnettävä, että hän ei tiennyt. Hän oli aina jotenkin olettanut että Tino pysytteli valossa koska se tuntui hänelle kotoisammalta, mutta nyt kun hän kunnolla ajatteli asiaa, häntä hävetti aika tavalla, ettei ollut aiemmin pysähtynyt miettimään sitä. Ehkä Tinollakin oli jokin vastaava ongelma pimeyden kanssa, niinkuin hänellä itsellään valon?

Tino nosti taas katseensa kohtaamaan Berwaldin oman, ennenkuin sanoi: "Kun valo joutuu pimeään, se voi joko valaista paikan tai kadota siihen. Eikä yksi päivänsäde, varsinkaan päivän viimeinen, pysty pitämään valoa kauan yllä ilman Isä Aurinkoa, ja sen valo sammuu. Ja samalla sammuisi minun elämänliekkini, enkä minä halua kuolla."

Berwald henkäisi, kykenemättömänä sanomaan mitään.

Tino hymyili surullisesti. "Sitä paitsi en tahdo väkisin tuoda valoa sinun kansallesi joka pimeydessä vaeltaa. Te haltiathan olette pimeyden olentoja, kun taas me päivänsäteet olemme riippuvaisia valosta. Olen jo tehnyt vahinkoa sinun näöllesi, enkä tahdo tehdä samaa muille kaltaisillesi."

Nyt oli Berwaldin vuoro räpäyttää silmiään hämmentyneenä. Oli totta, että hän oli jo jonkin aikaa joutunut luottamaan enimmäkseen muihin aisteihinsa ja vaistoihinsa kuin näköönsä, muttei hän silti ollut tullut ajatelleeksi, että hänen näkönsä olisi huonontunut. Mutta nyt kun hän pysähtyi miettimään asiaa...ei hän voinut kieltääkään sitä.

Tino jatkoi hymyilemistä tuolla sydäntäsärkevällä tavalla ja piti Berwaldin käsistä edelleen kiinni vaikka nousi jaloilleen. "Sydämessäni sinä olet aina minun mieheni, Berwald, mutta me emme vain voi koskaan asua yhdessä. Silti voimme tavata joka ilta täällä puun luona, vaikkakin vain lyhyen aikaa. Mutta on olemassa myös olentoja, jotka vaeltavat koko elämänsä yksin, löytämättä koskaan sitä oikeaa rakastaan, tai sellaisia jotka elävät niin erilaisissa ympäristöissä, etteivät he voi olla koskaan yhdessä. Siinä mielessä me olemme hyvinkin onnekkaita." Hän päästi irti Berwaldin käsistä ja nousi ilmaan. Metsä oli nyt jo hyvin pimeä, eikä Berwaldin silmiäkään enää särkenyt.

"Minun on nyt mentävä. Nähdään taas huomenna, Berwald." Tino hymyili nyt normaalilla tavallaan ja katosi sitten taivaalle auringon mukana.

Vielä vuosia myöhemminkin nuo Tinon sanat kaikuivat Berwaldin mielessä, ja hän yrittikin pysyä kiitollisena siitä, että oli sentään saanut tutustua ja rakastua niin ihanaan poikaan kuin Tino. Mutta silti, vaellellessaan yön pimeydessä keräten yksin ruokaa, Berwald ei voinut olla pohtimatta miksi hänen lemmittynsä oli syntynyt valosta ja miksi hän itse ei voinut elää ilman pimeyttä.

* * *

><p>Loppu on vähän töksähtävä, mutta laulu päättyy samankaltaisesti, joten en oikein tiennyt mitään muuta tapaa lopettaa tämä. Tosin tämä eroaa laulusta siinä mielessä että he eivät vain tapaa ja rakastu, koska minä pidän Berwaldia liian kainona kosimaan heti ensitapaamisella, ja koska yritin tehdä tästä "realistisemman".<p>

Berwald on itse asiassa yllättävän helppo kirjoittaa. Ehkä koska minun Berwaldini on yhtä romanttinen ja ujo kuin minä? ^^;. Ja joo, Ber on enempi haltia kuin menninkäinen, koska hän ei minusta oikein sovi menninkäiseksi.


End file.
